


anything for you

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AGH, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, FUCK, Fingerfucking, Gags, I WROTE SMUT, Light Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, WTF, constructive criticism welcome cuz i've never written smut before, i think, look at me looking up sex words, mistress!kara, oh rao i can't believe i wrote smut, pet!lena, well i've certainly read plenty so, why is the title so sweet this is smut dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena was breathing raggedly, her chest heaving up and down with each gasping breath as small, pitiful whimpers slipped out around the thick gag in her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut of their own accord, tears gathering on her lashes when nimble fingers again began to tease and tweak at her oversensitive nipples, hot jolts zinging down to her clit with every cruel pinch, setting it to throbbing even faster, her cunt weeping with neglect.“What a needy little pet I have,” Mistress cooed, slipping a firm thigh between Lena’s and letting her desperate little pet grind down on it for barely a moment before pulling away and laughing at the frustrated whine Lena let out in response. “Patience, pet, I’m not done playing with you quite yet.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> imma leave this here and run away

Lena was breathing raggedly, her chest heaving up and down with each gasping breath as small, pitiful whimpers slipped out around the thick gag in her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut of their own accord, tears gathering on her lashes when nimble fingers again began to tease and tweak at her oversensitive nipples, hot jolts zinging down to her clit with every cruel pinch, setting it to throbbing even faster, her cunt weeping with neglect.

“What a needy little pet I have,” Mistress cooed, slipping a firm thigh between Lena’s and letting her desperate little pet grind down on it for barely a moment before pulling away and laughing at the frustrated whine Lena let out in response. “Patience, pet, I’m not done playing with you quite yet.”

A bright pain where her shoulder met her neck made Lena’s eyes fly open as her Mistress marked her with her sharp teeth, hot tongue soothing the myriad of indents she left in her pet’s porcelain skin a moment later.

Lena squirmed, struggling against her bonds, trying to get closer to her Mistress even as the woman pulled away, an arrogant twist to her pink lips and her eyes dark as she surveyed the mess she’d made of her little pet. Pleading green eyes looked up at her, tear tracks glistening against reddened cheeks and a dark gag obscuring her mouth, her pet’s usually immaculate dark hair a mess from being fisted in her hand and tugged so she could suck and bite at her long, pale neck, covering her in rapidly darkening marks of possession that trailed down to her breasts as well, dark nipples swollen and hard from the attention she’d given them, and even further down her pet’s soft thighs glistened invitingly, the coarse dark curls at their apex too tempting now for her Mistress to resist with the smell of her pet’s arousal heavy in the air.

Two thick fingers swiped through Lena’s slick folds, causing her to give a muffled yelp in surprise, and Mistress laughed, drawing her fingers away and examining the glistening wetness on them with a smug grin. “You always get so wet for me, pet. I hadn’t even touched your sweet little cunt yet and just look.” Mistress pulled the gag out of Lena’s mouth and held her fingers in front of her pet’s face. “Clean my fingers, pet.” Lena obediently closed her lips around her Mistress’ fingers, sucking and swiping her tongue over and between them, the taste of her own arousal coating her mouth as she tried desperately to clean away every bit of her wetness to please her Mistress, teary green eyes locked on the woman’s face all the while.

As soon as she’d deemed her fingers clean Mistress withdrew her hand, gently wiping away the few tears that had escaped Lena’s eyes before replacing the spit-soaked gag, smirking at the thin ropes of drool that fell from her pet’s chin and clung to her heavy breasts.

“Mm, I do love when you look like this, soaking wet and drooling for me.” Mistress licked her lips and in half a second she had Lena lying on her back, knees spread wide so greedy blue eyes could watch her swollen cunt clench around nothing. “You’ve been good for me tonight, pet, so I think it’s time for your reward. Don’t come until I give you permission.”

Lena squealed around the gag when the first long, thick digit entered her cunt, sliding in devastatingly slowly even though she was so wet Mistress could have easily slid in two fingers in half the time. The finger pistoned in and out again and again, going slowly and then speeding up before reversing, making Lena squirm and try to chase it despite her restraints. Mistress finally added a second finger, curling them each time and nipping at Lena’s trembling thighs as the woman quaked with need, whimpers coming more loudly and frequently.

It seemed to go on forever, Mistress filling her up and pressing against the place that made her pet crazy but never touching her clit for more than a moment. Soon enough Lena was making sounds that made shame curl hot and deep in her belly, only stoking the flames, and Mistress took that as her cue to add a third finger just as cold lips latched around Lena’s clit and _sucked_.

Mistress didn’t let up on her clit, fingers now fucking her so fast she must be tapping into her powers, and Lena began to buck against her, pulling futilely at the restraints anchoring her to the bed as she struggled to get closer to Mistress one minute and pull away the next, the pleasure pain border just a thin line her Mistress was dancing along seemingly without a care.

Sweat coating her skin and entire body trembling Lena cried out especially loud and Mistress finally pulled away long enough to growl a command, “Come for me, pet.” Then her mouth was back on Lena’s cunt and she came so hard she swore she saw the stars of Mistress’ constellations galaxies away, her entire body tensing tighter than a bow string as Mistress kept fingerfucking her, bringing her to a second, smaller orgasm before finally stilling as Lena fell limp to the mattress.

Moments, or possibly years, later, Mistress crawled up her pet’s exhausted body and eased the gag from between her lips, brushing damp strands of hair out of her face and giving her a proud smile. “Such a good pet,” Mistress murmured, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Lena’s sweaty forehead as her pet caught her breath. She undid the restraints, gently massaging Lena’s slightly reddened wrists and glaring at the inadequate bonds. “Hm. I’ll have to get better restraints for you, pet. I’m the only one allowed to hurt you.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena panted, hazy eyes struggling to focus on her. “Thank you for tonight, Mistress.”

At that Mistress smiled and tossed the restraints away, laying down beside Lena and drawing her pet into her arms, tightening her grip when she felt Lena nuzzle into her neck. “Of course, my pet. Anything for you.” She pressed a light kiss to the dark crown of her pet’s head and smiled again when the woman melted into her, already falling into a light doze after their play. “Sweet dreams, Lena.”

“Mm,” Lena mumbled, already half asleep. “G’night, Kara.”


End file.
